<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What if...Hope Van Dyne is Red Queen? by kwong20000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627145">What if...Hope Van Dyne is Red Queen?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwong20000/pseuds/kwong20000'>kwong20000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwong20000/pseuds/kwong20000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Hank was died as he was shot by Darren, and Hope decided to revenge her dead father, it means killing Scott.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassie Lang &amp; Peter Parker, Cassie Lang &amp; Scott Lang, Cassie Lang &amp; Scott Lang &amp; Hope Van Dyne, Hank Pym &amp; Hope Van Dyne, Hope Van Dyne &amp; Janet Van Dyne, Scott Lang/Hank Pym, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Meet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Pym Tech's building was destroyed by bomb one year ago. Scott stopped Darren's evil plan successfully, but Hank has passed away. Today is opening ceremony of Pym Technologies new headquarter, Scott didn't want to attend the party, yet he went anyway. After Hank's death, he left all his property to only one daughter, Hope Pym. She became the largest shareholder of Pym Tech. However, she has never worked in the company, and not attending any meeting. Dr Bill Foster, Hank's working partner, has been appointed by the board of directors as the Pym Tech's new CEO finally.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you feel awkward at party, Scott?" A man with glasses walk next to Scott, and asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Well...I am not used to attending balls actually. I don't know how to deal with the guest." Scott replied.</p><p> </p><p>"There will be many events in the future, and the annual anniversary should be like now."</p><p> </p><p>"Bill, I'm just a small potato."</p><p> </p><p>"You're in charge of our laboratory. Don't forget, you're the Avenger now." Bill gave advice on the upgrade of the suit in the past. Despite Scott was a criminal before, Bill didn't think Scott is bad guy like Darren. Therefore, he let Scott and his friends stay to work at Pym Tech.</p><p> </p><p>"There is no salary. I need a job that I can support my family."</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you quit the Avenger?"</p><p> </p><p>"Good idea! But Cassie could not allow me to quit."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you worried about your daughter? She is the Avenger too."</p><p> </p><p>"No! Cassie can work with pretty much anyone, like Peter. It's nothing to do with me."</p><p> </p><p>"You can do more than you think, " Scott looked at Bill, "Pym Tech's want you, Scott. I believe that you will be a CEO someday."</p><p> </p><p>Scott shook his head, " No! I don't have good business sense... Besides, Hank hoped his daughter will takeover his business. By the way, is she here today?"</p><p> </p><p>"I sent an invitation card to her. To be honest, I am not sure she will come."</p><p> </p><p>"She has an unhealthy relationship with with Hank?" Scott heard about Hank's family when he trained.</p><p> </p><p>"It seems like an insoluble problem. I saw Hope once when she was graduated from University. When she knew Darren was a threat, she wanted to help her father, but..."</p><p> </p><p>"Hank rejected it."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"We know that Hank just wanted to protect her."</p><p> </p><p>"She had been absent from the board meeting twice. She should send the representative to the board at least. Some directors complained that she is irresponsible."</p><p> </p><p>"But she is still the largest shareholder, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"She owned 51% of the equity. She have sufficient power to make any decision, including fired me... you...and your friend."</p><p> </p><p>Scott was surprised by his word, "She won't do it, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! I'm just kidding. Don't be so serious." Scott felt embarrassed to smile. "If you asked me, she's not willing to takeover the company."</p><p> </p><p>"Hank was gone..." Scott was a little bit upset. "She should let it go."</p><p> </p><p>"Have fun, Scott! Enjoy the party!" Bill gave Scott a glass of champagne and leave him alone.</p><p> </p><p>"Do my best..." Scott drank it all up. When he walked to the table in order to get a new one, a hand reached for the same glass of champagne that Scott was going to take. "Sorry, you first..." He raises his head, and saw a woman who wore a black and red Sparkly long sleeve dress.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks." She took a glass of champagne and drank it. She saw Scott keep staring at her. "Do you want to drink?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes... I forgot it." Scott took another glass, but didn’t drink it. The lady was very attractive for him. She had bob hair and green eyes. The necklace is not jewellery, that is acorn and oak leaf silver. For some reasons, Scott can't take his eyes off her. He started to introduce himself. "I am..."</p><p> </p><p>"Scott Lang. Former employee of Vista Corp."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes...How do you know?"</p><p> </p><p>"I saw you on TV. You were interviewed by the WHIH when you were in prison, and you were subdued by prison guard with stun gun in the end."</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh..." That was really an embarrassing moment for Scott, he was provoked by the reporter's questions, he became more and more angry, and the prison guard used stun gun on him. "I thought we had met before."</p><p> </p><p>"It's hard to believe that you worked in Pym Tech now."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, they are willing to hire people with criminal records, my boss is a kind person." Scott remembered Hank, Scott always blamed himself because he didn't protect Dr.Pym well one year ago. "Anyway, the company can re-operate today, all credits goes to our new CEO, Dr Foster."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes." She agreed. "He is a reliable person."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want him to be replaced."</p><p> </p><p>"How come?" She put the empty glass back on the table.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a long story." He put down his glass, even he haven't drank yet. "The founder of Pym Tech had passed away, his daughter now is the largest shareholder of the company with 51% equity. She can make any decision she wants."</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't heard of it." It sounds like this is the first time she'd heard of it.</p><p> </p><p>"The directors are unable to reach her, and finally they appointed Bill as a CEO. I am afraid that if his daughter overturns the director's decision, Bill may leave Pym Tech's, and me too."</p><p> </p><p>"You're worried that you might lose your job."</p><p> </p><p>"In fact, all I mentioned before are top secret. Please don't tell anyone, I'll get into trouble."</p><p>She smiles at Scott. "You have caused a lot of trouble." Scott was confused what she said. However, he loved her smile, it light up his world. He's never seeing the girl's smile so close after divorce. Thus, he didn't care too much about her words. Then, she said. "Why don't you ask me to dance?"</p><p> </p><p>"Um? ... honestly, I'm not good at dancing."</p><p> </p><p>"So sad! The Pym Tech's employee refused guests like this."</p><p> </p><p>Scott realized that his unintentional action is detrimental to the corporate image. "Wait...I'm not going to refuse you... I was afraid that I might stepped on your feet when we danced. If you don't mind... Would you like to dance with me, Miss?"</p><p> </p><p>"For sure." She accepted.</p><p>X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X</p><p> </p><p>"You danced well." She commented after they danced for a few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, so are you." Scott replied. "I haven't been dancing for a long time, especially such beautiful lady."</p><p> </p><p>"You are a sweet talker."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not lying, you are a charmer." It is true, she is so pretty. "Can I ask you a question?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't ask me if I have a boyfriend yet."</p><p> </p><p>"No... I don't." Actually, he wanted to get the answer. "Why do you dance with me? I mean... I am just a normal staff. In general, why don't you find..."</p><p> </p><p>"Rich man and powerful person?"</p><p> </p><p>"Obviously, I have neither power nor any money."</p><p> </p><p>"I am very independent. I don't rely on other people."</p><p> </p><p>"It sounds like you are a career woman, do you have your own established business?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>"In recent years, I have been designing some things."</p><p> </p><p>"Design? Are you a fashion designer?"</p><p> </p><p>"You can say that."</p><p> </p><p>"This dress is designed by you, right? " He continued, "Black and red, these matches your skin tone perfectly."</p><p> </p><p>"I think so. They are the main colors of my new work, it is a suit."</p><p> </p><p>"I can't wait to see your work."</p><p> </p><p>"You will." She leaned nearer, her lips closed to his ear. "You will be the first person to see."</p><p> </p><p>Scott looked into her eyes, it made he feel like he would be swallowed by this woman. Meanwhile, she looks familiar to Scott, but he didn't remember who she is.</p><p> </p><p>"My pleasure..." Scott tried to respond, "We talking for awhile but I don't know your name yet. May I have your name?"</p><p> </p><p>"You will know soon enough, " she answered. "We'll Meet Again. I have to go now."</p><p> </p><p>"I can give you a ride." Scott suggested.</p><p> </p><p>"No." She rejected immediately, "As I said, I am very independent. I don't rely on other people. I can call taxi." She bowed to Scott as she left the ballroom.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes were still watching her until the security supervisor walk beside him, "Scotty! Why do you keep standing? "</p><p> </p><p>"Luis... I am thinking of something."</p><p> </p><p>Luis pulled Scott aside and said, "I am responsible for security tonight. I want to thank you absolutely, but you were standing in the center consistently, the guests tried to avoid you."</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, I'm just distracted." Scott didn't want Luis to get in trouble.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Luis patted his on the shoulder. "I know today is a big day. It would be better if Dr Pym is still alive. I know it, bro!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes... I am thinking of Hank tonight, but..."</p><p> </p><p>"But what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Luis, I have to check CCTV footages, and give me the guest list."</p><p> </p><p>"What's happened? Oh my god! Terrorist attack our ceremony? Should we call the police? We need to block all exit? What should I say when I accept media interviews?"</p><p> </p><p>"Stay calm, Luis! No Terrorist in our party!" Scott explained to Luis, "I want to confirm one thing."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>About the WHIH interview, it is a short film that produced by Marvel Studio. You can watch it on Youtube.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. We'll Meet Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott picked up his daughter from high school today because Cassie would stayed at Scott's home during summer holidays.</p><p> </p><p>"Daddy!" Cassie saw Scott's car was parked on the side of the road.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Peanut! How was school today?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>She sat on the front passenger seat, "Don't call me Peanut in school!"</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, I forget it. I have not seen you for such a long time. I miss you!"</p><p> </p><p>"I miss my suit." she continued, "People miss Ant-man and Stinger."</p><p> </p><p>"It means New York city is a safe place, it's good." Scott drove away after Cassie fastened the seat belt.</p><p> </p><p>"I can fight all the bad guys."</p><p> </p><p>"It's impossible. There so many bad guys in the world!"</p><p> </p><p>"This's why people need the Avengers!"</p><p> </p><p>At the beginning, Scott and Maggie not allowed Cassie to be an avengers, it's the most dangerous job in the world. Cassie never gave up, and she spent a lot of time on training. Such as joining lacrosse team, learning quantum physics etc. She wanna prove herself to be superhero. Her parents were against this idea, but she talked them into it finally. There was only one condition that set by Maggie: Be with Scott.</p><p> </p><p>Superhero Father-Daughter duo formed, <strong>Ant-man and the Stinger! </strong></p><p> </p><p>"So... I heard that you danced with a beautiful lady last week, in the ceremony." </p><p> </p><p>"What? Who said that?" Scott felt shocked.</p><p> </p><p>"Who is she?"</p><p> </p><p>"A guest. Yes, I asked her for dance, it is common in the party. Everyone did."</p><p> </p><p>"But Uncle Luis said that you checked the CCTV footages and the guest list after the ceremony."</p><p> </p><p>"Luis... " Scott couldn't believe that Luis told Cassie everything.</p><p> </p><p>"You act like a stalker, Dad." She knitted her brows, "It's terrible."</p><p> </p><p>"No, I am not!" Scott tried to explain, "I just... I want to... Okay, It's because of security concerns."</p><p> </p><p>"She's a wanted woman? Terrorist?" </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know... I don't hope so..." He answered confusedly.</p><p> </p><p>Who is this Mystery Woman? Scott checked the CCTV footages and the guest list in order to find out the answer. He couldn't believe that his dancing partner is the largest shareholder of Pym Tech, Ms Hope Pym. Scott never met Hank's daughter before but one photo, a teenage girl with long hair. Hank mentioned that the photo was sent by his daughter who studied in boarding school. Ms Pym had changed her hairstyle and looked so different, it made Scott can't make out her face. </p><p> </p><p><em>"Why she chose to dance with me? Why she hide her identity? What does she mean that we will meet again? What does she want?"  </em>So many questions in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm overly concerned probably." According to their conversation last week, Ms Pym is a fashion designer now, maybe she has no interest in taking over the family business. But somehow Scott felt that the air was full of dangerous when they danced. "Alright, What's for dinner tonight? Pizza? Or..." The rear windshield were shattered suddenly when he asked Cassie for the suggestion of the dinner.</p><p> </p><p>"What's happened?" Fortunately, they sat in the front seat and not get injured.</p><p> </p><p>Scott immediately observed from the rear mirror, but there was nobody. However, other parts of the car were suffered from various degree of damages,"I'm not sure, but we were attacked."</p><p> </p><p>The attack was stopped when he drove the car into the corner. They got out of the car as Scott confirmed that they were not tracked.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?" A father worried about his daughter.</p><p> </p><p>"I am fine. Dad, your arm..." She saw one of his arm was cut by the broken glasses and bleeding.</p><p> </p><p>"It's doesn't matter. We can buy bandage later."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you see any person?"</p><p> </p><p>"I see nothing!" He shook his head, "But I know they have weapon. Anyway, there is a supermarket, we buy some first-aid supplies at first."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Let's go." Cassie put an arm around him, and went into supermarket. She selected appropriate first-aid product for her father, "I think they can fly."</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you think that?"</p><p> </p><p>"If they can fly and shrink like us, it will be difficult to find their presence." She expressed her thought.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you mean Darren Cross? He died." Nonetheless, Scott agreed that it's reasonable guess. "We'd better discuss it with the other avengers, they maybe someone we have fought against before."</p><p> </p><p>A female joined their conversation unexpectedly, "That's not necessary!" They looked behind, A woman who worn a red and black suit with a black mask.</p><p> </p><p>"Because both of you will not outlive today..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Red Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Because both of you will not outlive today..." A woman kicked at the girl, and Cassie fell to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"Cassie!" Scott wanted to help his daughter, but his injured hand was caught by the woman, then, she gave him a punch on the face, " You should protect yourself first!"</p><p> </p><p>Scott was attacked continuously, and she seems like received combat training after his observation, it isn't good idea to fight with his bare hands so he has to suit up. At this moment, Cassie got up and attacked the opponent from behind, clasping her neck. Scott managed to escape and ran away. However, the woman quickly got rid of Cassie's restraint, and slammed her elbow into Cassie's waist, and she fell to the ground again.</p><p> </p><p>"As an avenger, your skill is really awful." A woman commented.</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you?" Cassie asked.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, the staff and the customers came over to check, <em>"What's happened?"    </em><em>"Call 911!"   "</em><em>Is it cosplay party?"</em></p><p> </p><p>"Look! We have audiences! Very good, let me show you something... (She randomly chose a man who was holding a phone in his hand and fired the laser form blasters on the right hand. The person fell to the ground  while the others dispersed immediately) Guy! It is not over, come back!</p><p> </p><p>"Don't hurt people..." Cassie can't stand up from the ground as the woman stomped on her back.</p><p> </p><p>"Poor girl!" She aimed the blaster at Cassie's head, "It's time to say goodbye..."</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, she lose her balance and fell down. Next, a man who wore Ant-man suit appeared and raised Cassie from the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?" Cassie nodded her head, "Escorted people away first," and then, he looked at the woman, "I will handle it." </p><p> </p><p>"Be careful." She left them alone.</p><p> </p><p>Woman tried to shoot Cassie again, and Scott shrink him size and attacked her arm on time, making her unable to aim at Cassie. "Damn!"</p><p> </p><p>Scott backed to the normal size, "Look, I really don't want to hurt you."</p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't stress about it." She replied and used the blaster again.</p><p> </p><p>Scott changed his size again, but she continued to attack, it made the goods and shelves of the supermarket were scattered all over the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"This blaster is ten times the power of Stinger, I could kill you today!"  She couldn't speculate about his track as Scott change his size over and over again, and she became impatient in this situation. "Don't shrink yourself!"</p><p> </p><p>Scott did and faced to her, "So... Can you stop now, lady?" he continued, "Don't hurt people anymore."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care!" She started to punch and kicking Scott, and he avoid easily since he shrink himself again. With constant physical exertion, when she was still looking for him, Scott caught her hand, and kicked her belly, just like she did same thing to Cassie at the beginning, she fell to the ground in the end.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright! It's time to end the fight." He walked next to her, her hand still pressing on the belly and panting. "I don't want to fight with you, but you hurt my daughter first, I have to do something."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not lose."</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"The suit. You can't win without it." She claimed, " But this doesn't belong to you."</p><p> </p><p>"What are you talking about?" Scott didn't understand.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm obviously better than you. Nevertheless, my dad chose you over me."</p><p> </p><p>"Your dad?" Now, Scott realized that the woman in front of him was Dr. Pym’s daughter. "Oh my god! You are..." Scott hasn't finish the sentence as Hope took the opportunity to kicked his crotch and rolled over to press Scott under her.</p><p> </p><p>"What a stupid idiot! I don't know why Hank gave you the suit, you're not deserved!"</p><p> </p><p>"Ms Pym, I can explain..."</p><p> </p><p>"Stop! When he decided to shut me out, I dropped his name. And, I don't want any connection with his company. Everything is his fault!"</p><p> </p><p>"He wants to protect you..."</p><p> </p><p>"Unfortunately, he can't protect himself." Hope mocked.</p><p> </p><p>Her fingers move to Scott's helmet and release it. Scott felt her breath against his neck as Hope leaned down, they're getting so close now.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry about Hank..."</p><p> </p><p>"He asked for it." Hope shook her head,  "But I blamed on you!"</p><p> </p><p>"I blame myself too, I'll make up for everything. I swear."</p><p> </p><p>"You can..." She raised her up and aimed the blaster at Scott's head, "Retire today..."</p><p> </p><p>When the blaster was turned to maximum power, they heard emergency vehicle sirens outside the supermarket constantly. </p><p> </p><p>"God! They came!" Scott knew they're surrounded by police. </p><p> </p><p>"FBI ! Drop your weapon now!" It announced by FBI agent.</p><p> </p><p>"OK!" Hope's arm aimed to the entrance of the supermarket and shot, all glasses were broken by the power. "Lucky man! You're still alive today."</p><p> </p><p>"You can't leave now..." </p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry about it!" She pinched Scott's injured arm hard. "Our fight is not over yet." </p><p> </p><p>Hope disappeared from his sight, and Scott staggered to his feet and walked out of the supermarket.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't move!" FBI warned Scott.</p><p> </p><p>"He is my dad." Cassie explained to them and ran to Scott, "Are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"My heart is still beating, Peanut. Can you hear?"</p><p> </p><p>"I can." Cassie relieved and give his dad a big hug. "Where is she?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, everyone!" Hope stood on the rooftop, "Wow! There's so many people in here, and media too. Maybe I should stay a bit longer."</p><p> </p><p>"I am FBI agent, Jimmy Woo." A man commanded, "Madam, drop your weapon now!"</p><p> </p><p>She ignored his warning and said, "Mr. Lang...One day, you will know you are not deserved to be Ant-man." Then, the wings behind her stretched out and flew towards the sky. FBI tried to shoot her, but failed. They and Scott watched her fly higher and faster in the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Scott and Cassie were asked to assist with their investigation. Scott knew who is she but did not disclose it to the FBI. The incident was gradually heated up by the media, they named the attacker based on her red and black suit, which called "Red Queen."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>